Revelation of Qliphoth
In construction The Revelation of Qliphoth (also known as the Black Cult, Black Order, Black Army, Astaroth Empire, Revelation of Apocalypse, Revelation of the End, Revelation of Death, Revelation of Astaroth or Astaroth's Arms 'and among many other aliases) is the main antagonistic faction in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side, responsible for all bad events and incidents involving magic and black magic from the Underworld and Qliphoth happening across the storyline as a whole; from Prime Earth to many other dimensions, universes and planets. They serve as the central antagonistic faction in LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA ''alongside KnightWalker Family, New World Order and Orácion Imperium. They also serve as the secondary antagonists of ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings (following the downfall of Triggers Hell and Zoyineian-Sith Empire), with Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire being the primary antagonistic faction. In the story of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, the organization is a overarching force that started the events of the story thousand years ago but they don't make a direct appearance and threat to the protagonists and heroic forces. In LOTM: Destiny, they are a major (but important) villainous force that directly caused the beginning of the Second Cataclysmatic War. They also serve as the main and only antagonistic force in the crossover story LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, now known by the name '''Astaroth Empire '''after the massive cult took over the whole omniverse in 2000 years. By a far point, the Revelation of Qliphoth is one of the most dangerous factions ever faced by the heroic side of ''CIS Productions stories, having success in almost every objective of their agenda and for having one of the deadliest members and antagonists the Rogues, La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, Team Witness and Ratatoskr had ever faced. The organization is actually a massive supernatural empire that can be considered one single huge cult with billions and billions of connections in every globe and universe inside of the 0th Multi-Universe. The Revelation of Qliphoth was a hermetic state that rose to power during the era of the conflicts between Triggers Hell and Sith Empire, approximately three decades after the beginning of the conflict and continued active for more than 400,000,000,000 years, long enough to watch and invade universes before they could even exist. Though once a sub-faction of Triggers Hell that started with the small criminal Blood Cult, the Revelation of Qliphoth gradually evolved into a separate faction yet nonetheless remained influenced by Ragnarok Iblis ideology but later it slowly grew in power and started their own conspiracy and plans against Paradise and Hell. It's main ideology now is eco-terrorist ideology that aims to wipe out all intelligent mortal form of the existence to protect nature and living beings that are part of the natural order. Under the rule of Ara Astaroth, the Revelation of Qliphoth military was formed through a clandestine rearmament program that violated the treaty of Triggers Hell to keep them as a subordinate faction of the superior Hellish group. Emerging from their domain in the Qliphoth tree, where the Revelation of Qliphoth's leaders and founders hid themselves to aid Ara in her future conquest, the faction all but declared war on Reality Council and Multi-Universe Defense Forces, resulting in a tense cold war between the three governments as well as Cultus Pythonissam—a large magical group force that monitored the actions of the Revelation of Qliphoth in the 0th Multi-Universe. During their reign, Revelation of Qliphoth illegally increased their army but bribing powerful Pure-Blooded Devils from Hell into giving them their armies to serve Ara Astaroth when the moment to take over Hell had arrived. From the 79 Pillars of Hell that are part of Triggers Hell's empire, 10 clans secretly work to Revelation of Qliphoth meaning that the conspirator group hold 10% of Hell's army in their hands. In a point of view, the Revelation of Qliphoth was a small cult dedicated to serve Ara that later built an Multi-Universal Empire with very complex ranks and politician and military hierarchy that is 100% similar to the current civilization of mankind's view and concept of state. Despite being a "demonic organization", the Revelation of Qliphoth is very well-organized with millions of different members taking strategic positions inside of their ranks; from politicians, generals, diplomats, democrats, senators, presidents, vice-presidents, executive directors, advisors, staff leaders, majors, captains, commanders and even police chiefs. Formed by various planetary and sectorial governments that are extremely religious to Satan's persona and other diabolical entities, cults of the dark side, universal-dictatorships, imperialists nations of different planets, Aranist churches, as well as some mega-corporations, that declared intentions to overthrow Paradise for power and profit, defeat Triggers Hell for vengeance for having their homeworlds destroyed, destroy the Reality Council for leaving their races to suffer and crush the Multi-Universe Defense Forces putting excessive taxation and corruption. The Revelation of Qliphoth's army put fear in the hearts of countless citizens and mortal races, largely due to the legends of Ara's brutal army composed of cannibals, trolls, giants, all races of demons, werewolves, basilisks, evil spirits, wraiths, ghosts, mutants, Fallen Angels and even some Demigods and Gods who betrayed Spectra to win over his kingdom. Not only supernatural creatures were part of Qliphoth's army but billions and billions of devoted humans and other mortals with intelligence. The facilities of Revelation of Qliphoth on Earth for example, are maintained and protected by a staff of mercenaries, tamed serial killers, corrupt police officers, assassins, bounty hunters, Mafusa Gang members, former USA military, trained cultists, Yakuza gunmen, several ninja-like assassins, and a private military company of soldiers and astronauts. The facilities were primarily used for development of Revelation of Qliphoth's military equipment. While the organization is totally against technology for finding it as an abomination, the faction is not above using them to further their powers, making them quite hypocritical as they use Organic technology, scientific technology and magic at the same time in their empire. In terms of its technological capabilities, the Revelation of Qliphoth controls over thousand paramilitary companies, collected an enormous stockpile of firearms, vehicles and space equipment (including space shuttles). In addition, they developed unique type of ship moved by pure magic but it's internal parts are technological, the Phenex Airship. The numbers of their members, chiefs, top executives and among others is totally unknown but speculations can be said the total number of beings serving the faction is among 752 octillions. ''Qliphoth's Ideologies'' ''Mission for War'' ''Religious beliefs'' ''Corruption of organic life'' ''Malevolence'' ''Information'' ''Overview'' The Revelation of Qliphoth is a Dark Empire that is widely see as a massive cult with universal's extensions and is feared by the Reality Council as a dangerous group with capacity to take over at least 2 Multi-Universes. The empire military consisted of the dark wizards, demons and creatures of darkness who led their fleets as well as their ground forces composed of trillions and trillions. The total numbers of members serving the empire is unknown but they had total control over 80% of all the 0th Multi-Universe, most of all universes, galaxies and planets inside of it, making them on the numbers of octillions. The empire is composed by many royal families of Hell and demons who secretly defected Triggers Hell to serve Ara Astaroth and aid her in her objectives, such as the extermination of mortal race. While Leohart and his generals had the same ideas, their methods were too cruel even for the demons serving him, whom were used meat-shields, baits and were forced to charged on the battlefield by fear of being tortured and murdered afterwards. However, only half of their forces really were bothered by Leohart's methods, making half of this army defect to serve Ara, who treated her army with kindness and respect, like a mother's love towards her children. Yet, even they know they might get killed if they get to sloppy and soft enough to not accomplish their missions with success. The Revelation of Qliphoth was of some sorts a Separatist Alliance made of families of Triggers Hell, demonic cults and a collection of star systems, satanic cults, dictatorships, entire races of dark creatures and corporate titans that left the Triggers Hell and fought for independence against the Triggers Hell's armies, Multi-Universe Defense Forces' corruption, Reality Council's oppression and Paradise's menacing threats. By its starting years, the Multi-Universe Defense Forces (the Multi-Universal group responsible to protect worlds and universes from Balam Alliance) had grown huge and corrupt, with outlying systems receiving few benefits despite paying heavy taxes. Thousands of universes (with only a few worlds refusing to join the Revelation of Qliphoth) decided to leave the MUDF, rallied by Ara Astaroth, who showed mercy towards mortals who allied themselves to her but killing those who refused to accept her. The group primarily consisted of radical pure-blood Black Demons, Pure-Blooded Devils who became one with the Blackness with reckless abandon, without regard to or fear of Hell law. Ara used this empire to fulfill her goals, employing them as her elite force, minions and enforcers. The humans serving the organization are often spies; they keep their loyalty to Ara secret as many are involved in mortals politics and various bureaucratic organizations to increase their powers in mortal governmental systems in countless planets and universes, allowing them to control a vast political power in numerous civilizations. The Revelation of Qliphoth did not only grow just by forces that joined them willingly but they also who subjugated millions and millions of other cults, criminal organizations, terrorist groups, tyrannical nations, whole empires and kingdoms and turning them into their mortal servants. The empire doesn't seem to hate mortals who can be useful to their bidding but also are not above ending their lives once they are no longer useful to Ara. ''Name'' ''Revelation'' In religion and theology, revelation is the revealing or disclosing of some form of truth or knowledge through communication with a deity or other supernatural entity or entities. Some religions have religious texts which they view as divinely or supernaturally revealed or inspired. For instance, Orthodox Jews, Christians and Muslims believe that the Torah was received from Yahweh on biblical Mount Sinai. Most Christians believe that both the Old Testament and the New Testament were inspired by God. Muslims believe the Quran was revealed by God to Muhammad word by word through the angel Gabriel (Jibril). In Hinduism, some Vedas are considered apauruṣeya, "not human compositions", and are supposed to have been directly revealed, and thus are called śruti, "what is heard". The 15,000 handwritten pages produced by the mystic Maria Valtorta were represented as direct dictations from Jesus, while she attributed The Book of Azariah to her guardian angel. Aleister Crowley stated that The Book of the Law had been revealed to him through a higher being that called itself Aiwass. A revelation communicated by a supernatural entity reported as being present during the event is called a vision. Direct conversations between the recipient and the supernatural entity, or physical marks such as stigmata, have been reported. In rare cases, such as that of Saint Juan Diego, physical artifacts accompany the revelation. The Roman Catholic concept of interior locution includes just an inner voice heard by the recipient. In the Abrahamic religions, the term is used to refer to the process by which God reveals knowledge of himself, his will, and his divine providence to the world of human beings. In secondary usage, revelation refers to the resulting human knowledge about God, prophecy, and other divine things. Revelation from a supernatural source plays a less important role in some other religious traditions such as Buddhism, Confucianism and Taoism. ''Qliphoth'' The Qliphoth/Qlippoth/Qlifot or Kelipot are the representation of evil or impure spiritual forces in Jewish mysticism, the polar opposites of the holy Sefirot. The realm of evil is also termed Sitra Achra/Aḥra (Aramaic סטרא אחרא‬, the "Other Side" opposite holiness) in Kabbalah texts. In Jewish Kabbalistic cosmology of Isaac Luria, the qlippot are metaphorical "shells" surrounding holiness. They are spiritual obstacles receiving their existence from God only in an external, rather than internal manner. Divinity in Judaism connotes revelation of God's true unity, while the shells conceal holiness, as a peel conceals the fruit within. They are therefore synonymous with idolatry, the root of impurity through ascribing false dualism in the Divine, and with the Sitra Achra (סטרא אחרא "Other Side"), the perceived realm opposite to holiness. They emerge in the descending seder hishtalshelus (Chain of Being) through Tzimtzum (contraction of the Divine Ohr), as part of the purpose of Creation. In this they also have beneficial properties, as peel protects the fruit, restraining the Divine flow from being dissipated. Kabbalah distinguishes between two realms in qlippot, the completely impure and the intermediate. Their four "concentric" terms are derived from Ezekiel's vision (1:4), "And I looked and behold, a whirlwind came out of the north, a great cloud, and a fire enfolding itself, and a brightness was about it..." The "Three Impure Qlippot" (completely Tamei "impure") are read in the first three terms, the intermediate "Shining Qlippah" (Nogah "brightness") is read in the fourth term, mediating as the first covering directly surrounding holiness, and capable of sublimation. In medieval Kabbalah, the Shekhinah is separated in Creation from the Sefirot by man's sin, while in Lurianic Kabbalah Divinity is exiled in the qlippot from prior initial Catastrophe in Creation. This causes "Sparks of Holiness" to be exiled in the qlippot, Jewish Observance with physical objects redeeming mundane Nogah, while the Three Impure Qlippot are elevated indirectly through Negative prohibitions. Repentance out of love retrospectively turns sin into virtue, darkness into light. When all the sparks are freed from the qlippot, depriving them of their vitality, the Messianic era begins. In Hasidic philosophy, the kabbalistic scheme of qlippot is internalized in psychological experience as self-focus, opposite to holy devekut self-nullification, underlying its Panentheistic Monistic view of qlippot as the illusionary self-awareness of Creation. ''Methods of Control'' ''Slavery'' ''Corruption via Blackness'' ''Torture to Insanity'' ''Kidnapping of Infants'' ''Education'' ''Members'' ''Leadership'' ''Goddess'' ''Prince\Princess'' ''Vice-Emperor'' ---- ''Harbingers - Supreme Generals'' ''First Generation'' ''Second Generation'' ---- ''Imperial Advisors'' ---- ''Prime Minister'' ''First Generation'' ''Second Generation'' ---- ''Duke'' ---- ''Senators'' ---- ''Planetary Governors'' ---- ''Chief of State'' ---- ''Chief of Order'' ---- ''Chief of Police'' ---- ''Military'' ''Generals of the Gate - Lieutenant Generals'' ---- ''Eye of the Law - Major General'' ---- ''Fist of the Might - General'' ---- ''Strength of Wrath - Commander'' ---- ''Power of Nature - Captain'' ---- ''Executor - Lieutenant'' ---- ''Eye on Darkness - Ensign'' ---- ''Shield of the Emperor - Sergeant'' ---- ''Extractors - Chief of Planetary Systems'' ---- ''Imperial Intelligence'' ---- ''Navy Intelligence'' ---- ''Air Intelligence'' ---- ''Notable Soldiers'' ---- ''Notable Officers'' ---- ''Notable Army Slaves'' ---- ''Sins - Seven Deadly Sins'' ''Witches of Sin'' ''Archbishops of Sin'' ''Priests of Sin'' ---- ''Soul Reapers - Inquisitors'' ''Soul Reapers - Bounty Hunters'' ---- ''Mercenaries'' ---- ''Mortal Criminals'' ---- ''Aranianists'' ---- ''Corrupt Priests'' ---- ''Security Guards'' ---- ''Police Officers'' ---- ''Agents'' ---- ''Assassins'' ---- ''Gods - Conspirators & Traitors'' ''Greek Gods'' ''Nordic Gods'' ''Roman Gods'' ''Chinese Gods'' ''Celtic Gods'' ---- ''Humans/Mortals - Allies'' ''KnightWalkers'' ''Sith'' ''Satanists'' ''Abyssals'' ''DEM'' ''Global Pact Defense'' ''STAR LABS'' ''Godom Empire'' ''FBI'' ''CIA'' ''VSA'' ''ISA'' ''KnightWalkers Funeral Parlors'' ''Logos'' ''Army'' ''Military Ranks'' ''Space Fleet'' ''Ground Army'' ''Navy'' ''Machinations'' ''Bibly'' ''Religion'' ''Ara's Church - Yuu Vong'' ''Goals'' ''Primary'' ''Secondary'' ''Major Objectives'' ''Magical Items'' ''Weapons'' ''Symbolism'' ''Mottos'' ''Sub-Factions'' ''Main Targets'' ''Gods'' ''Mortals'' ''Demons'' ''Theme Song'' ''Main Theme'' '' '' ''Military March'' ''Qliphoth Theme'' ''Black Demons Theme'' ''Gallery'' Tree-of-Life-and-Shadow.jpg 63256403 p064.png MbDOP7C.jpg TheAbysse1454428468315.jpg Demonic_Battery_large.jpg tumblr_pa3ar3eb8C1s5f9ado5_540.gif 6c5.png 8d18dd8b861c3996050f5a0bd56e5ede.jpg uasatjuhl2o01.jpg JH6uHv1.png 213737-army-corps-of-hell.jpg b937ef7572c8e702dc5992b0135cf81a.jpg ''Trivia'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Demon Category:Fallen Angels Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Balam Alliance Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Successful Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cultists Category:Cults Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Warlocks Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers Category:Possessors Category:Sorceress Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:God haters Category:Love Haters Category:Government Haters Category:Knight Templar Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Empires Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Public Enemies Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Arc Villains Category:Slavers Category:Dark Priests Category:Brainwashers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Child Murderer Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Environmentalist Category:OCs Category:Control Freaks Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:Monryou